sefyllfandomcom-20200214-history
Religions
Most Common Religions to do with the Pantheon of the Six The Luminaries * A polytheistic religion with Zeinth as its principle Deity, the Luminaries are dedicated to the domain of duty. Each Luminary dedicates their first few years in the sect searching for what they call their Refraction, a spiritual vocation to duty to which they devote themselves. Devotees may choose a duty to anything for which they feel inspired, such as country, family, vocation, morality, art, etc. * Adherents believe ** The 6 are all deities, but Zeinth represents the highest and holiest principles ** All other religions have good principles in them, but not enough to achieve happiness in the afterlife. ** Duty and honor are the most valuable spiritual qualities that one can develop. ** Zeinth grants dutiful service and eternal happiness in the heavenly courts to those that devote their life fully to their Refraction. ** Priests, Monks, and Clerics that follow Zeinth as a Luminary serve as religious guides to adherents trying to identify and live by their Refraction. ** If possible, activities are to be done during the day as the night is not the domain of Zeinth and is not as hallowed and protected. * Trappings ** Banners and decorations of the religion are embellished with geomteric designs, especially that of an angled prism, the principle symbol of the Luminaries. ** Luminaries are recognized by a ring with the design of the Prism. ** The shrines to Zeinth are often decorated with glass shards and placed next to windows or other light sources to reflect and refract the light provided. ** The Chapels of the Luminaries are covered with delicately cut glass and stained glass, all to highlight the properties of light. * Pious Principles ** Sacrifices made to duty will be rewarded with eternal glory after this life ** The most righteous actions one can take at any moment are ones that directly contribute to one’s Refraction or that of another. * The Day of Zeinth, the last day of Rolen each year, is the most important holy day in the calendar * Perak Dewa ** This traditionally Orcish religion, though it is now spread to other cultures and races, is based on the polytheism of the 6, but reveres Luma as Empress of the Gods. ** The Day of Luma, or Perak Dewa, which the first day of the second week of the month of Thaddeus, is celebrated by worshipping Luma in the form of self-flagellation and ritualized mutilation via impaling the tongue or cheeks, slashing the arms, torso or tongue, and other diverse methods. Observants do so in a trance-like state where they gain knowledge from the Empress and protection for the year to come. ** Adherents Believe *** Luma is the Empress of the 6 Gods. *** Luma presides over the movement of the planets and coordinates mortal life and death issues. *** Destiny is fixed and handled by Luma and one cannot change what She will do. Therefore, those in power and those that are poor and those that die are all by the will of the Empress. ** Trappings *** Symbols of the moon and of the Eye of Luma can be seen in the homes of and on the persons of most devotees, but there is no religious trappings to be worn throughout the year. *** During the month of Thaddeus, worshippers dress blue, black, and gray clothing made from fine cloths and embroidered with moons and eyes. ** Pious Principles *** Repentance for the year is gained via the self-inflicted wounds on the Day of Luma in the month of Thaddeus. *** Sinful acts are those that may negatively affect others, wishing one had another life or status, other possessions, children, family, etc. *** Those that are seen as the most pious members of this religion are those that are most accepting of Luma’s hand in the lives of mortals. Kai Umbra * An animist, polytheistic religion made up of the Six and celebrating the soul of all natural things, called an Umbra. * Kai Umbra is an ancient religion that started in Ered Luin rurally, but has spread to many other civilizations throughout Sefyll. Originally run by the Village Chief, the religion now relies on Priests and Clerics in large towns or cities. * Adherents believe ** An Umbra is a small portion of the Six manifest in nature ** Respect for all things of nature, though most followers believe that humanoids have been given dominion to judge righteously in the use of all things nature. ** The Umbra of natural things are endlessly recycled into the consciousness of the Six and then back into living matter. ** Though there is an essence of the Six in every living thing, each thing is said to be able to express free will. ** The world rests on the back of a large being, the form of which is unknowable to mankind, which when it moves causes earthquakes and other natural disasters. ** Dragons were physical manifestations of the Six, joined into one or multiple bodies *** They were created to rage across the land, jealous of the power gained by the ancient Elves, believed by the adherents to be the races of the Swazhu, Ca-Coul, and other ancient cultures. Therefore, Dragons are sacred divinities that have been removed from Sefyll due to the wickedness of humanoidkind (as first manifest by the ancient elves). **** As an aside, while it is a historical fact that there were ancient sophisticated civilizations, little is known about them including races. * Trappings ** For important ceremonies such as childbirth, weddings, funerals, and the holy days of the Six, men and women wear wooden fiber bundles of partially shaved wood, often adorned with wooden animal figurines. ** Warriors carry ceremonial weapon sheaths that serve as a reminder of their gods and nature’s bounty ** Women tattoo the mouth, working over the years toward the shape of smiled lips around the mouth. The tattoo is increased in size as the woman shows more devotion to nature and the sacredness of Umbra around them. ** Men wear a thin bark-woven belts called Faja and tattoo their forearms in a similar manner that that of women showing devotion. * Pious Principles ** Ceremonies include making libations of grain or fine wine and drink, praying to the Six, and offering willow stick with elaborate wood shavings weaved around them. These are placed on the altar to send back the spirits of killed animals that have fed the tribe, family, city, etc. ** Nature should be upheld and respected as much as possible, though the Six are understanding in that one must hunt and build to survive. ** Gratitude is the most desirous of divine attributes. Augurism * A branch off of the Ancient Laws religion, based on the Six and especially Celese. The basis is that the natural order of life is come from the Six, but that the Ligature, a pattern inscribed in all living things, is of Celese specifically. * Augurs read natural signs in the behavior of birds as an indication of divine approval or disapproval of a proposed action. * This branch came to popularity first in Gorthok and has spread to most other major civilizations in Sefyll. * Adherents believe ** The Six serve as a controlling intelligence however a natural pattern is visible to those who seek it ** In terms of deep theological doctrine, there is debate within the religion itself as to whether Celese is responsible for the Ligature or if she simply oversees it in the lives of mortals. ** There is no clear good and evil ** Sentient creatures, especially humanoids, create their own patterns, called Skeins, that ripple and muddle the Ligature ** No life is more sacred than any other ** They do no believe in reincarnation as followers of the Ancient Laws do ** Respect for untamed things * Trappings ** Augurs believe that nature should not be interfered with where possible and as such often have long beards, earthy materials to their clothing, and animal remains as jewelry (from those that have died naturally, of course). ** Fey are held in reverence, seen as being more in tune with the Ligature and as spiritual guides of the Six. * Pious Principles ** Skeins are temporary and trivial ** There is no virtue in suffering ** A pious life leaves little trace of its passing * The Day of Celese, also known in Augurism as the Day of the Ligature, is celebrated as the most important of holy days. It is celebrated by the weaving of beautiful poncho-like robes made up of fabrics reinforced with bark of the Shedding Tree (a tree that naturally sheds fibrous bark throughout the year). These robes are worn in celebration of how each is to find their place in the Ligature. * This religion is most commonly taken up by druids and other earth-minded folk. Clerics and Priests do make up the spiritual hierarchy and fit into the other major religions in terms of being headed by a group or leader. In this case it is a council none as the Eagle’s Beak. Less-Common Non-Theistic and Monotheistic Religions Ancient Laws * An animist faith practiced by all kinds of sentient beings, especially Fey. The basis is that the natural order has a pattern inscribed in all living things known as the Ligature * Adherents believe ** There is no single controlling intelligence however a pattern is visible to those who seek it ** There is no clear good and evil ** Sentient creatures, especially humanoids, create their own patterns, called Skeins, that ripple and muddle the Ligature ** No life is more sacred than any other ** Reincarnation ** Respect for untamed things * Trappings ** No holy books or music ** Fey are held in reverence, seen as being more in tune with the Ligature * Pious Principles ** Track the movements of celestial bodies and the seasons ** Life and death must fit their purpose in the Ligature ** Skeins are temporary and trivial ** Land-bonding, spiritual connection to a particular piece of land is a mark of devotion ** There is no virtue in suffering ** A pious life leaves little trace of its passing * Though this religion has no established priesthood or education, the followers of it are remarkably similar throughout the world. One simply “knows” how they fit into the Ligature. * It is a shunned religion as it is in direct opposition of civilization and progress as seen by most humanoids The Way * Monotheistic, the Allfather is the one God. He is both omnipresent and omnipotent, but NOT omniscient. The Allfather is blind to the soul and its motivations. He sees only actions and results. * Adherents believe ** There is one god, the Allfather, gatekeeper of the heavens, judge of all mortal action ** The enemy to the Allfather is the body, a driver of unholy acts ** There is an eternal soul that is shaped by worldly deeds ** “The Demigods” or the Heroes as they’re more commonly called, lead lives of perfect honor and righteousness and each died in self-sacrifice for others and a righteous cause, the ultimate act of piety. These reached such levels of spiritual purity as to serve as the divine messengers of the Allfather * Trappings ** The deeds of the Demigods are noted in a holy book called The Stone (referring to the stone that ripples water) ** A leather strap with a wooden bead for each of the 8 Demigods, called a Raiment, is kept on the person and used for prayer after deeds of good will are performed * Pious Principles ** Clerics of this religion are seen as guides along the path of righteous actions, but not morally or authoritatively superior, simply as individuals who dedicate their lives to helping others complete good deeds in this life ** Neither the Allfather nor man can pass judgement on the living ** The greatest sin is to steal the honorable deeds of another ** When possible to lives of wicked should be preserved so that they may make right and find salvation ** Hardship is a blessing from the Allfather, especially physical as it aids to purify the body ** It is possible for infidels to reach salvation (via deeds) without knowing the Allfather ** Introspection is a waste of time, as a life of righteous action is a pious life